


of small windows and clumsy boyfriends

by Sekushi



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, clumsy billy, kind of, the boys bring heather flowers, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy and Steve surprise their girlfriend in the middle of the night. They bring flowers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway
Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	of small windows and clumsy boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukedjarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/gifts).



> it's finally on the archive too, yay!  
> based on the following prompt:
> 
> "HeatherHarringrove: Billy and Steve sneaking into Heather's room at night. Billy almost getting stuck in the window, which makes them all laugh. They even bring flowers. Billy makes some light jokes about her pink wallpaper. Just some soft fluff for them!!"

_ "Steve, wait!" _ Billy laughed a bit at his boyfriend's expression. His eyes were wide and he looked a little confused as he waited for Billy to explain.  _ "Baby.. What if her parents are home? We'd never hear the end of it if we do it this way." _ And now he could basically watch Steve's face light up as the meaning of Billy's words dawned on him.  _ "You're right! So we're going to have to climb, right?" _ Billy nodded and took Steve's hand to guide him towards their girlfriend's room.

Once they reached the spot, Billy showed Steve how to get onto the small roof in front of Heather's room. Then he climbed up himself and waited for his boyfriend. Once Steve was close enough, Billy held his hand out and pulled him the rest of the way up.  _ "Alright. Step one: done" _ , he declared and handed the flowers they'd bought on the way over (lilies, Heather's favorites) to Steve. Together they knocked on their girlfriend's window.

The first thing Heather did once she had opened her window was whisper-yell a:  _ "Hey, you guys!" _ Then she kissed both of them sweetly before letting them in. Steve went first and he made it without any complications - which might have been because Heather was helping him as good as she could. Once he was inside, he got a hug and another short kiss. The flowers had been handed to Heather before he climbed in so they didn't get destroyed in the process.

Heather disappeared for a second to get a vase, leaving Steve to look around her room. It was  _ pretty _ , he decided. Not very big, but clean and kept in white and soft pink tones - she even had fairy lights up over her bed. Her room made Steve feel super warm and comfortable and most of all,  _ safe _ . He also absolutely  _ knew _ Billy had made jokes about the color of the wallpaper before - it was pink, after all.

Steve let out a soft sigh and laid down on Heather's bed for a moment, closing his eyes. He opened them again to find Heather walking in with a vase. When she placed the flowers on her nightstand, Billy was already halfway inside.  _ "Hey, do you need help there, Tiger..?" _ Heather sounded a little concerned. Billy really looked like he was struggling, despite having climbed into Heather's room this way  _ countless _ times before.

But he shook his head and said:  _ "No" _ , so she shrugged and sat down on her bed, next to Steve. She leaned into his side while they watched Billy. Suddenly, he lost his grip and actually fell onto the floor underneath the window. The distance wasn't far, so it wasn't  _ that _ serious - and Billy seemed fine. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Steve just couldn't help it and started laughing quietly. Heather startled a little and looked over at her boyfriend.

She tried to look offended in hopes of making him stop. But Steve's laughter was truly  _ infectious _ and so she couldn't help herself and started laughing as well. Billy noticed, and instead of getting mad he just kind of..  _ snorted _ before a laugh made its way out of his mouth. He finally got up a couple seconds later, when the shock wore off, and joined his partners on the bed. They were still laughing and didn't stop for about five (or  _ maybe _ ten) more minutes, until Heather suddenly sat up a little straighter.

She scooted back on the bed so her back was against the headboard and she was facing her boyfriends, then cleared her throat.  _ "You two know that you could have just rung the doorbell? My parent's aren't home.." _ The looks on their faces were  _ priceless _ \- Heather later found herself wishing she'd taken a picture. But her camera was all the way across the room on her desk and she didn't feel like getting up. Not when she had the two  _ hottest _ boys in all of Hawkins sitting on her bed!

(She absolutely  _ did _ take a picture of them later, when they were in the kitchen playfully arguing over the best way to eat pasta. Billy had a wide grin and a little tomato sauce on his face and Steve was laughing at him, armed with a spoon. The picture  _ might or might not _ have ended up on her wall, decorated with small hearts all over its frame.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
